reynosastanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kml
"ok” -kml's most iconic quote Kml, 'is the founder of the now defunct Kmlx Gang server, and a former Reynosastan and Tamaulipastan member. He also founded the KMLX Server and currently inhabits it. Kml was a former member of TheFutureofEuropes, where he is perma-banned for being involved in the KKFC Incident. He founded the Kmlx Gang server along with a small group of TFOE members a few days before getting banned forever. After the Renaissance, Kml's major server was the Kmlx Gang server, until he deleted it. After its deletion, Kml joined the Reynosastan server, founded by FSM. However, after a vote utilizing Tatsumaki was finished, Kml was ultimately banned from the server. He uses the KMLX and CoM servers. Being one of the main antagonistic forces in many incidents inside TFOE, Kml is a controversial member among TFOE's members, additionally, inside his own group of former friends, he is also controversial. For example, Kml had been in a conflict with Priceless inside the Kmlx and Reynosastan servers for a long time. Not only this, but it is to be noted that Fedex seems to have a low opinion of him, attacking him when the news of this wiki being created were given to him. The controversial opinion of him came to the point where he was kicked from the Reynosastan server, which derives from his own creation, the Kmlx Gang server. Despite this, it is to be noted that Kml's evil acts ultimately lead to better. For example, the KKFC incident lead to the Deletion of TFOE, which also lead to the Renaissance - establishing the Kmlx server as the main one for Kml, FSM, Fedex, Priceless and JMathias. Despite this, Kml has also committed many evil acts such as 3 Death Prank jokes, which has lead to people calling him all sort of things. Early history Early TFOE Kml joined the TFOE wiki in March 7th, 2015 after discovering mapping due to MrOwnerAndPwner. According to ancient TFOE pages, during this month he gained 'friends'. Among these are FSM and SunnyKhan688. Not much is remembered by Kml about his time in 2015 Tfoe. In April 1 of 2015, Kml along with FSM and Miguelhdzb22 got into a conflict with Fedex in the Wikia Chat. This would lead to a mutual disliking feeling between Fedex and Kml. He was also particularly unintelligent. An early conflict involving him happened during early 2015. This conflict was between him and TheBlueMapper (or DaroniaMaps), where they got into an argument in the Wiki Chat. Late 2015 It is to be noted that during this time, Kml's 'edginess' factor started to grow. Kml claimed to be a 'Communist' during this time, and was friends with people such as Zukasratavarius. During the 2nd half of 2015, Kml was banned around 10 times, and went from being known as a random unintelligent ''Newfag ''to a notorious rule-breaker. Kml would usually be involved in conflicts inside wiki chat, for example, along with SakhsProMapper, he got banned for advertising the 'Sakebab Wiki', a wiki he and Sakhs created to move away from TFOE and its Staff. Late 2015 was also when the FSM death prank happened. The Nee Wikia was used to discuss about his supposed death, with Kml being one of the main 'investigators'. January-June 2016 Not much happened during this time period. Kml gradually started to be less active during this time period, going from daily edits to weekly edits. The only significant event that happened during this time period was Rodeblur's arrival, as he would become a main antagonist in TFOE. New user Kml 'left' TFOE in June 14, 2016. Inbetween this event and his return, Kml would go through a 'cringey' phase, obsessing over various subjects such as Undertale and Homestuck. During this time, he would also have a major crush on the MS Girl. Kml's second account, ''Mettatonisdankxd was created in the same day as he left. He attempted to use the Undertale wikia as a way to satisfy his Undertale obsession. However, he only had a total of 7 edits. Unsurprisingly, not even a month after his first account's dismissal, Kml would return with this account. Showcasing his Homestuck obsession, one of Kml's first acts in his account was to comment 'Ayy homestuck' in a page that had a Homestuck video linked, along with creating Vriskaland, a FuNation for the TFOE Wiki. He also attempted to make people read Homestuck (FSM, SunnyKhan, Fedex, multiple of his IRL friends - although only FSM would end up reading it). Oddly, Kml would also develop some sort of tendency to obsess over character ships. Particularly, he would like to ship Sans and Toriel (Undertale) (It is to be noted that he lied about whether he shipped this or not IRL to share a similar ship with the MS Girl - who he had talked to about Undertale), Dave and Karkat (Hometsuck) (It is to be noted this is a gay tendency) and Eridan and Nepeta (Homestuck) (It is to be noted he viewed himself as Eridan due to his zodiac and similar edgy mindset, and Nepeta as the MS Girl due to her obsessions with shipping). He would also develop a liking for memes and game collecting during this time period. Late 2016 to Late 2017 Similarly to the months before his 1st account's dismissal, Kml's activity decreased during this time period. It is to be noted that during his time period, he ran for the TFOE Winter Polls, where he received 6 'No's and 1 'Abstain'. He also significantly grew edgier due to the MS Girl ignoring him IRL. Kml would join Tamaulipastan in August 2017 (?). Tamaulipastan During late 2017, Kml would create a huge amount of alts (most of them having pornographic names) to invade the TFOE's wiki chat. Also, he started being active in Tamaulipastan despite it being owned by FSM - a Wikia moderator. During this time, he developed a Batman obsession. He was also known as 'The Penguin' in Tamaulipastan. At an unknown day, Kml got mad at FSM for adding new people in Tamaulipastan, as he enjoyed talking with the already established people. He founded a new server along with Ceplio. However, this server would rather become a warzone, where the new user Priceless and FSM started to act in an extremely weird way to combat Kml's attempt to separate from Tamaulipastan. Many memes like 'That's the horse I fuck daily' came from this argument. Ultimately, the server would have everyone kicked and he would make into a personal server. Kml however, remained in Tamaulipastan. It is known that Kml collaborated with Ceplio to elaborate a death prank in Tamaulipastan. According to him, a burglar broke into his house. After a while, he stopped talking, which lead people to believe that he died. Kml had founded a wiki, the Goodgirlsendinheaven ''wiki, to talk with Ceplio about it. This wiki was also where he had pages about his alternate accounts, including their names and even the shared password for all of them (Mostly simplistic stuff usch as '123'). Also, during this time, Kml felt depressed, and usually talked to Ceplio about it. In August 21 of 2017, Tamaulipastan discovered that Kml had actually liked a video in Youtube, affirming that he was still alive. Kml was messaged by Ceplio this very day, and thus rejoined Tamaulipastan. Met with anger from his friends, Kml actually attempted to claim that he escaped from his window and that it indeed happened. However, this was not believed and just a few hours (?) later he would admit to it being fake. Due to this event, Tamaulipastan's members would distrust Kml, and it would be an event that to this day is remembered as one of his evil acts. Kml wouldn't fully leave Tamaulipastan until a few days later. Additionally, he would also stop doing alts, and he would serve his 2 months ban. During this time Kml would start to gain an Overwatch obsession, joining Chro's (a streamer he watched) server, adopting the name of ''Ludwig van Beethoven. He would also join the TFOE discord with this account during his ban, although he would be banned just a day later. Return Kml would return in April 2018 when he was unbanned from TFOE. He would edit a few pages in TFOE before joining the Discord Server. For around 2 days he didn't talk much, until he started to be active in the Discord server. Oddly, most people started to regain trust in him, and he developed his own group of friends (which would evolve to Kmlx). Valor incident Main article: Valor incident In June 11 of 2018, Kml and other people would join the Jomx server. Kml would leak images of Jomx members making Jarno and Priceless memes. Due to this, multiple people would start to dislike Valor, who would enter a depressive stage. He would frequently DM people like FSM and Priceless to use them as tear pillows. While Valor was usually seen as just an annoying person before, he eventually revealed his true two-faced nature by constantly claiming to be Priceless' friend while doing frequent memes about him in the Jomx server. Eventually, Valor would be hated by many people. During this time, the Kmlx Gang server would be founded. Eventually, many people reached a conclusion that Valor was mentally ill. This was aided by the fact that Valor claimed to have over 5 mental disorders in a talk about them with Kml, and his constant two-faced and autistic behavior. KKFC Incident Main article: KKFC Incident In June 14 of 2018, General GoldMask would DM multiple members of TFOE at 10:10 PM PST. Among these would be Kml, who would have a talk with him. Goldmask stated that TFOE has a 'pedophile ring' and linked Kml Jarno's deviantart. It was also stated that KKFC was also involved due to Valor, although this was never expanded on. To Kml, it was revealed that Jarno had pretended to be a girl named Anna in late 2017 and also started to date Priceless. In dms, Kml and Fsm reached the conclusion that KKFC was after Jarno. KKFC forced Jarno and Priceless to break up during this time, and then they would leave for a set amount of time. Priceless would usually mourn about this in the Kmlx chat. Inbetween the removal of TFOE and KKFC's first appearance, Kml would contact Mich and Mat in the Kmlx server. They would blackmail Valor, with Kml claiming to be the KKFC. However, the KKFC would reappear in Kml's DMs and ordered him to stop impersonating them, claiming that they would delete his parents bank account if he did it again. After a few days, Kml, Mat and Mich would once again start to fuck around with TFOE. Kml created an account called 'Caden' to impersonate Valor in TFOE. However, a few minutes after this, Mich or Mat suggested to Kml that he could fake being the KKFC. Kml eventually did this and TFOE started to act about this. As time went on, blackmailing was something Kml was doing daily. His blackmails mostly consisted of telling TFOE staff (specifically Priceless and Freaker) to delete the server and to kick Freaker. While this was mostly done to troll with no intention to delete the server, Kml still decided to toy around with them for around a week. However, an unknown source (probably Mat or Mich) told the KKFC that Kml was impersonating them a second time. Due to this, the KKFC got involved and DMed Kml that his parents bank account would be deleted. This however would never happen. Due to the actual KKFC being involved and the blackmailing's effects on Freaker, Freaker would decide to delete the server. Kml, Mat and Mich were permabanned from TFOE due to this. Additionally, TFOE's activity decreased massively after the deletion of their server, with the 2nd server barely being active. Post-TFOE Kmlx Kml founded the Kmlx server after the KKFC incident to talk about General GoldMask's cryptic DMs. This server would become a meeting point for various people (Kml, FSM, Priceless, Fedex, JMathias, Mat, Mich) where they would talk about various topics, primarily the KKFC incident. Following the KKFC incident, it was revealed that Kml was involved on it and indirectly got the server deleted. Due to this, Fedex, Priceless and JMathias leaved the server. However, FSM, Mat, and Mich stayed on it. A few weeks later however, Mich left. Eventually, Kml got Mat (?) to post the link to the Kmlx server in Valor's server, where Priceless and Fedex eventually joined, presumably due to the TFOE server's inactivity. A few days later, JMathias would join. Then even more weeks after it, Kmlx mostly cut ties with TFOE, with only alternate accounts created by Kmlx existing on it. Around this time, Mat also left the server. A few months (?) after Mat left the server, he rejoined the server, although just a few weeks later he would leave. It would later be revealed he went to drug rehabilitation. After multiple months of spending time in the Kmlx Server, Kml deleted the Kmlx Server for 'no reason'. Later, Kmlx members would migrate to Reynosastan. Reynosastan Kml was only in Reynosastan for a few weeks before getting kicked. He didn't do anything significant during this time period. A few weeks after he joined, a vote with Tatsumaki was utilized saying 'do we kick kml' and with 3 votes saying 'yes', kml was kicked. SPC Kml joined the COM server and the SPC server. Inside CoM, he became a Cabinet member and served as a cabinet member under the 2nd Ceplio administration. He now currently serves as Secretary of External Affairs with the Darth1nsidious7 administration. He joined the r/shitpostcrusaders discord server and became quite active, although he would get banned after a while by willingly posting Trump porn. He's currently in a breakaway SPC server called Maymay Heaven, where he is a moderator. Modern era KMLX 2 He founded the KMLX server and is active on it, and participated also in a drama with Ysiel regarding singing minion videos. Kml is quite active in the KMLX server and infact the KMLX server gets around 1k messages a day, giving him a server to be active in for most of the day. Additionally, he is active in other servers where he mostly talks with certain specimens. During this era, Kml broke away from Maymay Heaven and started a campaign against them, resulting in around 5 of his followers leaving the KMLX server and going from followers to haters. List of servers '''Active servers * KMLX * Community of Mappers * Personal server (named 'ok') Semi-active servers * Brazilian Mapping's Chat * DanPlan * Diarchy Inactive servers * Kaiserreich * The Olympian Empire * Mapperdonian Station * PCP COMMUNE * The Mappex Committee * The Mapping Technocracy * CoM's Mapping Trials * DR. STONE * The Mapping Hub * Polandball Server Current hobbies * Investigating politics and history * Talking with CoM/KMLX Members Political thoughts *Libertarianism *Conservatism *Minarchism *Reactionary ideologies *Traditionalism *Anti-Marxism *Classic liberalism *Liberal conservatism Ideology Kml is a rightist individual with libertarian thoughts on economic issues and conservative leaning social thoughts. History Kml was a communist in 2015. In 2016 and 2017, he labeled himself as a 'democratic socialist', and in 2018 he started to become a rightist. He supported Morena in the Mexican 2018 elections, although he doesn't currently believe they can pull off a good change. He strongly dislikes Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador. Related pages * Kml-FSM relations * Kml-Priceless relations * Kml-Fedex relations * Kml-JMathias relations * Kmlx Gang * KMLX * Death Prank * KKFC Incident * SPC * COMCategory:People Category:Former TFOE member Category:Former Reynosastan member Category:Former Kmlx member Category:Kmlx Category:Kml